Raven Claw Tales
by HemlockBane
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts after the battle. New characters and old. Follow My three Ravenclaws as they help take down a group of wannabe death eaters. Oc for Deffense against the dark arts teach needed! Enjoy. Oh And One of them is a Metamorphmagus!


No I don't own anything apart from Oliver, River, Charlie and Bracken.

Ravenclaw Tales.

Chapter One,

The Sorting.

The Great Hall buzzed with excitement. The Second year and above were all sat in their houses on four long tables that stretched the length of the hall.

The First Years, led by Deputy Head, Professor Flitwick, Head of Hufflepuff house and charms teacher.

"Okay gather round" the first years done as they were told and formed a semi-circle around the small dwarf. "When I call your name, step forward to be sorted into your house" He explained before climbing three small steps next to a stool. Holding a tatty hat in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other he began to call names.

"Charlie Longstaff" A tall ginger boy stood forward, his skin was almost transparent to look at, his eyes were an amazing emerald green. He sat on the stool and the hat was lowered to his head, with a gasp from Charlie the hat sprung to life.

"Well… fancy that a redhead that isn't a Weasley" The hat spoke in a mocking tone, several teachers and older students chuckled or smirked, yet each smile had a hidden layer of sadness.

"Well your cunning, and courageous, plenty of loyalty and secrets yes, secrets young Metamorphmagus." The hat continued.

There was a wave of whispers through the hall. "What is a Metamorphmagus?" a girl in the crowd of first years asked. _"Someone who changed their appearance without a spell or potion" _a boy and girl spoke in complete unison as if it had been rehearsed. The chuckled to each other and continued to watch.

"Hmmm… Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled as the room filled with cheer and applause. "Bracken Bramblethorne" The dwarf spoke, the crowd shifted to reveal a boy with black hair and sunken eyes, his face was resident to a permanent look of evil and malice.

"Slytherin" the hat cried, this time the applause came from only one table in the hall. "I don't like the look of him, at all, I'm River Frost by the way" the girl spoke to the boy she has recently spoke over. He smiled at her and separated his lips to speak. "Oh I'm" He began before begin interrupted by Professor Flitwick. "Oliver Crawley" The professor spoke. "Oh that's me" The boy smiled back at River, he realised why she was called that, her eyes were a beautiful blue. That complemented her pale blonde, almost white hair.

So Oliver stepped forward and after several seconds of evaluation the hat let out its verdict. "Ravenclaw" After the applause had died down the rest of the sorting went by quickly River was also placed in Ravenclaw and the three of them began talking over an enormous feast.

An old witch stood forward from her seat and stood behind the golden owl stand. "That's Professor McGonigall, Headmistress" An older Ravenclaw informed the younger students.

"Welcome old students and new, I am sure you have all heard about the tragic battle that happened here just over a year ago, some of you were there hand in hand fighting for our school, And the safety of our world.

I would like to take a moment to read out the names of those fallen."

The woman spoke in a soft and sorrowful tone. All across the hall there were tears forming and one girl had to leave the hall, crying as she went.

"Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nyphadora Tonks and of course our late and much loved headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." She finished the list before sitting down sharply and holding her head in her hands.

"It's so upsetting" Charlie sniffed. The others nodded in agreement "It's tragic, to think the older students have lost their friends, it's horrible" River concluded.

After the feast they were led to Ravenclaw tower where a prefect spoke.

"This is Ravenclaw tower, to get in all you need do is knock and the raven asks you a riddle, get it right the door opens. If not you must wait until someone comes along and answers it, that way you learn"

River looked up to the golden raven perched on the large wooden door, she lifted her hand to the knocker and knocked once.

"What can go up the chimney down but can't come down the chimney up" The Brass bird spoke. The first years looked puzzled their eyes lifted to the corner of their sockets and lips were being chewed upon.

Oliver looked at River, River looked at Charlie, he nodded his head slowly then spoke "An Umbrella?" he spoke nervously. The door unhinged and opened "Well done" River smiled patting him on the back.

Once unpacked River cuddled up in bed and had produced a bluebell flame, giving her enough light to read The standard book of spells. The Ravenclaw bedrooms were a magnificent midnight blue.

On the other side of the tower the boys were sitting on the end of their beds talking about each other. "So you really are a Metamorphmagus?" Olive asked. Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breathe slowly his face morphed into a half human half cat form. "Wow" Oliver managed to say with his chin hitting the floor.

They laughed for a while longer, Charlie had morphed his face into Oliver, Professor McGonigall and several barnyard animals. They both fell asleep talking.

Okay more to come some great twists and turns ahead. This Chapter was really just so you got to know the characters I will be working with.

Read and Review, Message if you have any Oc's you want in. I'm in need of a defence against the dark arts teacher!


End file.
